The Beginning
by Siorah
Summary: Meet Quinn McGarrett, youngest member of the McGarrett clan.


Hello All,

This is my first attempt at a Hawaii 5-0 fan fiction. Because, I just up and gave McGarrett more family members, I suppose this should be considered an alt. Universe story. Let me know what you think. All recognizable characters are the property of CBS. Quinn is mine.

Slainte,

Siorah

**The Beginning**

Quinn McGarrett sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face. It had been seventy two hours since her world had blown apart. Closing her eyes against the memory of the violent death her Grandfather had suffered she waited for sunset. After it was dark she would break into her home, retrieve what she needed and figure out what to do next.

Miles away Steve McGarrett was uncommonly angry. "McGarrett" he snapped into the phone answering it on the first ring.

"Commander McGarrett, there has been no sign of you niece. We do not believe she was taken by Hess, but we can't find her either." Detective Loran reported cautiously.

"Detective, if she were taken by Hess or his men, we would know it by now. She is likely hiding and scared." McGarrett answered firmly

"We will keep looking, Sir. I will call you if I find anything out." The detective replied

Mc Garrett hit the off button without reply, exasperated that a police department could not find a scared fourteen year old girl. Then again he thought with a wry smile, he hadn't been able to find her either.

Quinn had been ten years old the last time he had seen her. She was the only child of his eldest brother. She had come to live with her Grandparents when her parents had been killed in a car accident 12 years ago.

McGarrett paused as he pulled out his wallet where he kept his family pictures. Pulling out a picture of a young teenager with light brown hair and green eyes he studied the picture carefully. The fourteen year old smiled hesitantly in the picture.

Nodding to himself, McGarrett turned his car for home. He was willing to bet the girl would return there.

Quinn crept onto the back porch and reached under the lawn chair leg for the spare key her Grandfather stored there. Letting herself into the house she was immediately struck by how quiet it was. As she rounded the corner to go into the living room, she saw the blood stains on the floor and overturned furniture. Quinn felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at the place where she had last seen her Grandfather.

Quinn was startled from her memory by the sound of a car approaching, moving quickly she hid in her room under the bed and hoped whoever was entering the house would leave. The sound of footsteps dashed that hope, whoever was in her house was there to stay.

Steve McGarrett was attuned to his surroundings, he could sense that there was another person in the house with him. The green backpack with the dolphin key chain hanging from the zipper gave him a clue as to who was present. Picking the pack up from the floor where it had been dropped McGarrett called out to the house in general.

"Quinn, its Uncle Steve. I know you are here. Its safe to come out, I am in the kitchen ." Steve called firmly as he moved wait in the kitchen.

Quinn heard her Uncle's voice from her hiding spot under the bed. Slowly she eased from under the bed, walking softly she went out to the kitchen. As she poked her head around the doorway she saw that it was her Uncle.

Steve looked carefully at the youngster as she moved cautiously into the room. Standing at around five foot it was clear she had inherited her Mother's petite stature . Her eyes were the clear green that marked her as a McGarrett. She appeared unharmed excepting the dark circles under her eyes that indicated several days with minimal sleep.

Steve revised his opinion as he saw the blood stained t-shirt sleeve covering Quinn's right arm. Standing slowly, so not to startle the girl, he crossed to his back pack and pulled out his first aid kit.

"Let me take a look at your arm." Steve stated calmly to the girl who backed up towards the patio doors at his approach.

"Quinn, you are safe with me." Steve said as he moved between the girl and her escape route.

Quinn nodded shakily, and turned so her Uncle could see her arm. Steve firmly wrapped an arm around the child's shoulders and guided her towards the kitchen.

"I need more light." he said as he settled the girl onto a tall kitchen stool next to the sink.

Taking the scissors out of the kit he split open the t-shirt sleeve to get his first look at the injury. There were a series of long shallow cuts. "I am going to clean the cuts up and put some antibacterial lotion on them, then I will wrap your arm up." Steve explained as he watched the girl carefully.

When he was finished, he wrapped the girl's arm in a water proof bandage. "There you can shower and swim with this type of bandage."

Quinn nodded her understanding.

Uncle and niece stared at each other. Sighing, Steve pulled up another stool. "Quinn, where have you been these last two days?"

"After Grandad...after it happened, I just ran. I didn't know what to do so I stayed on the beach." Quinn replied softly, her eyes involuntarily straying to the blood stains on the floor.

Steve stood and blocked Quinn's view of the living room with his body.

"What happens now?' Quinn asked shakily

Steve replied gently. "I will have a cleaning team come here tomorrow, then we can come home."

"Where is Grandad's …...where is he now?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"He is at the funeral home, Quinn." Steve said gently.

Quinn slid off the stool and moved to the patio sliding doors. Looking out over the water at the setting sun.

"Will you be able to stay here long?" Quinn asked as she slid the door open.

"I have been assigned to a different job, so I will stay here in Honolulu." Steve replied as he reached around the girl to close the door. "You will stay with me."

"Okay" Quinn said lifelessly

"Get anything you need for several days. We will be able to return soon." Steve said as he secured the patio door.

Quinn walked into her room and pulled out her gym bag. Putting pajamas, clothes and her toiletries inside she zipped up the bag. Pausing by her bed she added her stuffed dolphin, then went out to join her Uncle.

"Ready?" Steve asked gently

Quinn nodded and followed her Uncle out the door.

Steve watched his niece from the corner of his eye as he drove towards the hotel. The girl seemed unharmed physically ,for the most part, but clearly had been traumatized by the weeks events.

As the two entered the hotel, Steve guided his niece to the elevators. "We will stay here until the house is cleared by the police and cleaned."

As they entered the hotel room Quinn asked nervously "Uncle Steve, the men who..." Quinn shuddered in memory. "The men who took Grandad, what if they come back?"

"Quinn, they are going to be caught." Steve stated firmly hoping to ease the girls fears.

The hotel room was split into a sitting room and and a bedroom with two full beds. Quinn set her bag on the bed nearest the windows then went into the sitting room.

"Uncle Steve, will they come back?" Quinn asked again as she curled up in the corner of the couch.

"Quinn, you don't have to worry..." Steve began as he sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Stop babying me!" Quinn said in frustration "I'm fourteen not four."

Steve carefully schooled his face not to show the amusement he felt at that statement.

"Quinn, I am not babying you. I will catch the man responsible for this. I doubt he will come back as he has no reason to." Steve said calmly

"Okay" Quinn said tiredly

"Quinn, can you tell me what happened?" Steve asked gently.

"Grandad was working on the car. He saw these men coming to the door. I don't think he liked how they looked, because he told me to go down to the beach and stay there until he came for me." Quinn said softly

"Only, he never came. When I went back there was police and ambulances and a van and I saw them bring..." Quinn closed her eyes against the threatening tears. "I knew that Grandad was dead." she finished as silent tears coursed down her face.

Steve stood and crossed to the couch gathering the girl against him. "I am sorry Quinn, you have been very brave."

Quinn shook her head "No, I wasn't" she said tearfully. "I should have tried to help...maybe if I had, Grandad wouldn't have died"

Steve shifted so he could look down at the youngster. "Quinn Marie" he said sternly "none of this is your fault, and I will tell you this. Had you disobeyed your Grandfather, I would very likely be burying two members of my family. Those men would have killed you too." Steve said firmly as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"Uncle Steve, I am glad you are here" Quinn said softly several minutes later.

Steve smiled down at the girl. " Are you hungry?"

Quinn shook her head "No" she said softly

Steve narrowed his eyes at the girl "And the last time you ate something was?"

Quinn shrugged "I don't know."

Steve stood and crossed to the phone "Well, I am hungry. That comes from playing hide and go seek with my niece all over the island"

This produced a weak smile from Quinn "They didn't teach you that in SEAL school?" she asked

"Nope, I must have skipped that day." Steve said as he placed an order for cheese pizza.

After they had eaten Quinn showered and went to sleep. After several phone calls, Steve also turned in.

In the morning ,while Quinn was still sleeping, he went into the sitting room and called the family lawyer who assured him Quinn would be placed into his custody by the end of the day. He then called the funeral home to make arrangements.

The next two weeks were a blur. When Steve thought back on it the thing he remembered most was the quietness of his niece. He began to worry the the girl was bottling away her emotions When Hess had been killed and life had returned to a somewhat normal pace Quinn returned to school.

Sitting in his office, Steve notice a suited lawyer standing in the middle of the bull pen. Sighing he went to see who needed what now.

"Commander McGarrett?" the man asked as he approached.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Steve replied neutrally.

"I am Jacob Lyons of Lyons and Richter law firm." The man said calmly.

"All legal issues should be directed to the Governor's office" Steve replied as he walked back towards his own office.

"No, I am here about your niece Quinn." Lyons replied

Steve gave the man a cold stare "What about Quinn?" he said quietly

Lyons shook his head "Not what you think Commander, there are some arrangements you should be aware of. Is there a place we can talk, I won't take up much of your time."

Steve escorted the man to his office. When they were seated, Lyons continued "You have been named Quinn McGarrett's legal guardian. The girl's maternal Grandfather will continue to provide financial support for her. You will receive a monthly payment to help you with her expenses. Quinn herself will receive a monthly allowance and a twice a year clothing allowance. Her educational needs will also be paid for."

"Your Father agreed to these terms when he brought Quinn to live with him. The Sullivan's do not wish to be a part of raising the child, but wish to support their grandchild financially."

Steve looked at the man calmly "I know all this, my Father told me. The Sullivan's still have no contact with the girl?"

Lyons shook his head "No, she is a painful reminder of what they have lost."

Steve shook his head "That is their loss, she is a great kid."

Lyons smiled briefly "I know, I had many conversations with your Father about her. Quinn writes to her Grandparents once a month, the letters come to me. I have come to know your family through those letters. I am very sorry for the loss of your Father, he was a good man."

"I will send the cheques to you. Quinn will continue to receive her allowance through her checking account. I have taken the liberty of adding you name to the account. She has a debit card with limits on it. If she exceeds $50.00 a month in withdrawls or transactions you are notified. I hope these arrangements are satisfactory to you."

Steve nodded "Quinn knows all about this?"

Lyons smiled "She does, including the limits and notification safeguard on her account."

"Does Quinn know the letters she writes are not read by her Grandparents?" Steve asked as the man stood to go.

"Yes, I have told her this myself. She says that someday her Grandparents may want to know about her, so she writes them anyways. Thank you for your time Commander, please contact me if you need anything." Lyons replied as he left.

Later in the evening when Steve returned home, he was surprised to find that Quinn was not home yet. Dialing the girl's cell phone, he left a message for her to return his phone call immediately.

Five minutes later his text message alert sounded.

From: Quinn -At library

Steve shook his head at the brief message from the girl, typing rapidly he texted back

From McGarrett: Call me back!

Again the text alert sounded

From Quinn: Against library rules, can't call.

Rolling his eyes he once again sent a message

From McGarrett: Walk outside and call me back!

Steve waited patiently for the girl to respond.

From Quinn: I am in the study carrells. I will be a few minutes.

Steve looked in the refrigarator and decided it was time to go shopping. His cell phone rang with the caller ID showing it was Quinn.

"Hi Uncle Steve." Quinn's soft voice came from the phone

"Quinn, where are you?" Steve said sternly

"The University library, I had lots of homework to catch up on, so I came here to do it." Quinn replied uncertainly.

"Do you still have some work to do?" Steve asked as he began to lock up the house.

"Yes, I have a lot to catch up on." Quinn replied

"Okay, I am going to the grocery store. I will pick you up in front of the library when I am finished there. I will text you when I am on the way." Steve replied as he slid into his truck.

"I have my bike, Uncle Steve. You don't have to pick me up"

"It will be dark by then, I will pick you up" Steve replied firmly

"But.." Quinn began

"Quinn! Are you arguing about this with me?" Steve asked in a stern voice

On the other end of the line Quinn swore she could feel her Uncle's stare through the phone.

"Uhh no...Okay, I will see you then. Bye" Quinn said as she hastily disconnected.

In his truck Steve grinned, being a Commander in the Navy really helped when dealing with teenagers. It was the voice that got them every time.

After the grocery store Steve drove to the University. As he pulled into the parking lot he pulled out his phone and sent Quinn a text message. Several minutes later Quinn came out of the building After retrieving her bike from the rack she wheeled over to Steve's truck.

"Hi Uncle Steve." Quinn said as he got out of the truck.

"Hi Quinn, lets put your bike in the back." Steve replied as he lowered the tailgate.

As she got into the truck Quinn waved at a young man in the door of the library.

"Who is the guy you were waving at?" Steve asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"He is a friend from my math class" Quinn replied absently as she straightened up the papers in her folder.

"Does your friend have a name?" Steve asked with a smile

"Joshua" Quinn said with a resigned sigh.

"When do I get to meet 'Joshua' ?" Steve asked

"Not anytime soon, I hope" Quinn mumbled under her breath

Steve stopped at a red light "Care to repeat that Quinn?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not really" Quinn said with a sigh and then bowing to the inevitable she added; "His name is Joshua Sark, we have known each other since second grade. We are in lots of classes together."

"I see" Steve said with a smile.

Quinn shook he head in dismay "He is just a friend."

"Okay" Steve said looking amused

Quinn rolled her eyes and refused to take the conversation further.

As they pulled into the driveway and stopped Steve looked over at his niece. "Okay two things. First I need to know where you are at all times. You have a phone,call me, shoot me a text or leave me a message with your location. Second, the sun goes down at 6pm, if you are going to be out later then that, you need to let me know."

Quinn thought about this for a moment and chose the path of least resistance "Okay" she said quietly

Although she was thinking...what you don't know won't hurt either of us.

As they carried the groceries into the house Steve asked "How is school going?"

"Okay, I just have lots to catch up on." Quinn replied

"What are your classes?" Steve asked as he put fruits and vegetables in the fridge.

"Algebra, Honors Biology, Literature, Marine Biology" Quinn replied as she put dry goods into the cabinet.

"Thats a pretty heavy load for a Freshmen." Steve said taking a seat at the table.

Quinn shrugged "I Suppose."

"Are you catching up with everything?" Steve asked as opened up a bottle of water.

"Yes, I am doing okay. I just have to put in some extra time with practice dives. All students in the Marine Bio program have to earn their open water diving certification." Quinn said

"How do you like Scuba Diving" Steve asked

"I prefer snorkeling and free diving. I have a hard time with the breathing apparatus in scuba. I don't like the way the air feels, and I have a tendency to hold my breath, which I have been told is a bad idea." Quinn said as she fished a diet coke out of the fridge.

"Its a very bad idea. You have to breathe normally with your regulator. Did you say you like to free dive?" Steve asked as he began to prepare spaghetti.

"I love free diving. But I know I can't study the ocean in a free dive so I will continue to work at scuba." Quinn said wistfully

"I can help you with the scuba part. I was planning on diving on Saturday, you can come with me and you can practice." Steve offered as he moved to put the noodles into water.

"I would really like that Uncle Steve, but if you wanted to dive I will just be in the way. I am really not very good at it." Quinn said uncertainly

"Nope, it will be fun to work with you." Steve reassured the girl.

"Okay, if you are sure." Quinn said still sounding uncertain.

"I am, no worries" Steve replied as he began to make the salad.

"Now...about this boy Joshua?" Steve asked casually.

Quinn sighed and shook her head, this had the makings of a very long night.


End file.
